


I'll Be Your Eyes If You'll Be My Ears

by zhyixingie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Deaf!Chanyeol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hyung!AU, M/M, My Annoying Brother, Smut, blind!kyungsoo, cute boyfriends, hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: “Kyungsoo no.”“Kyungsoo yes.”“Kyungsoo you’re blind.”"Yeah and you're deaf, so?”In which Deaf!Chanyeol meets Blind!Kyungsoo and they fall into disgustingly cute love





	I'll Be Your Eyes If You'll Be My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this, it is quite obviously very heavily based off of Kyungsoo's movie Hyung/My Annoying Brother in which Kyungsoo is a blind character in that movie.
> 
> DISCLAIMER;  
> I do NOT know much about the blind community, and I am not blind myself, so I am very sorry if details with Kyungsoo are wrong!!
> 
> But, I am also not deaf, but I am very much ingrained within the deaf community because I know multiple people who are deaf and I have learned ASL for many years. I asked them quite a few questions before writing Chanyeol, but obviously I'm sorry if I got anything wrong!
> 
> Also this is so freaking cute and fluffy and another attempt at me practicing smut. It's written a bit different from my norm, but I hope you all still enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Follow me on twitter? ](https://twitter.com/zhyixingie)

               Chanyeol went for a walk every day.

               It was a simple thing really. There were a lot of things Chanyeol did every single day – like brushing his teeth when he woke up, reading a book while he ate his breakfast, eating dinner with his family – and every day after dinner he would go on a walk by himself. He always told his worried looking mother that he really just needed to clear his head, and that he wouldn’t go too far – a ridiculous thing for a twenty one year old guy to be promising – but in reality it was just to prove to himself that he _could_ do things alone. It felt like everything he had ever done in his life had been with someone at his arm, guiding him through it.

               So, when they moved to this new town, Chanyeol would take a walk.

               He really didn’t go very far usually, just down to the shops and back. He would say hello to the old woman who sold flowers and would tell him how handsome he was, and he would sometimes even buy some to bring back to his mother. He would also usually go into the little convenience store and buy something – a pack of gum, a magazine, a bag of chips, anything really.

               Chanyeol’s heart would always flutter just a little bit every time he managed to get through his systematic walk without any surprised or confused faces staring at him.

               One day, on his usual walk, something weird happened.

               Well, weird things happened pretty often – at least once a week – but this weird thing was a _good_ weird rather than a bad weird like that one biker who had apparently shouted at Chanyeol to get out of the way and Chanyeol hadn’t heard him, or the one time he had accidentally ignored the flower woman talking to him. This weird thing came in the small package of a boy.

               A boy with a white cane walking through the shops.

               Chanyeol wasn’t really sure what he expected a blind person to look like – he always assumed they wore dark glasses and were much older than this teenager. Chanyeol felt only a little creepy as he saw the boy chatting with the same flower lady who always chatted with him, smiling small as he reached out to take a bundle of flowers and shove them into his nose for a sniff. He could tell he was standing there staring too long when someone knocked into him and glared at him in annoyance for his existence.

               “Oh, Chanyeol, sweetheart,” the flower lady said, waving Chanyeol over. He stood there dumb for a second before pointing at himself. The woman laughed and nodded. “Chanyeol this boy just moved into the neighborhood – oh, what did you say your name was, again?” The woman asked the smaller boy as she took a hold of Chanyeol’s arm and patted his shoulder.

               “Kyungsoo.”

               Kyungsoo was really fucking cute. Chanyeol couldn’t help noticing how inviting his lips looked, and how much he wanted to run his fingers through his hair, but mostly he found himself staring at the boy’s eyes that were moving quickly over and over through the air. Chanyeol had never seen someone’s eyes doing anything like that – and suddenly he realized he had become just like anyone who ever stared at him. He put out his hand and tapped Kyungsoo’s lightly to let him know it was there, and grasped his hand gently. “I’m Chanyeol,” he said with as much confidence as he could. “Where do you live around here?”

               “The house by the convenience store,” Kyungsoo answered simply. Chanyeol liked when Kyungsoo talked; his plush lips annunciated his words so perfectly.

               “I live down the other end of the street,” Chanyeol said, waving his hand vaguely before realizing the short brunette couldn’t see the gesture. He let his hand fall to his side. “Do you go to school around here?”

               “Nah,” Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head. “I never went to university, so I just hang around for most of the day.”

               “Kyungsoo here is going to be an Olympic star,” the lady cooed at him.

               “What?” Chanyeol stared in awe. “Really?”

               “Paralympics,” Kyungsoo correctly simply with a shrug. “I like to run.”

               Chanyeol laughed, tilting his head back, knowing it was definitely a very loud sound. “Sure, and I like soccer, but that doesn’t mean I made it to the Olympics!” Kyungsoo smiled and just shook his head. “Well, I’m around a lot during the daytime too, if you ever want to hang out.”

               “That would be really nice,” Kyungsoo nodded, and he sounded like he genuinely meant it.

               Suddenly, just like his walks every day, Kyungsoo became a part of his routine.

               Sometimes he would see him like that first encounter, chatting with street vendors or out and about doing some shopping for his family – which seemed to just be him and his sister – and Chanyeol would always make sure to run up and say hello. It was almost a month later that Chanyeol insisted they become closer friends. “Come on, Kyungsoo! Come over this afternoon – or I can come to yours if that would be better!”

               “I’m just not a fun person to be around,” Kyungsoo grumbled, picking up an apple and rolling it between his hands. Chanyeol’s basket was already filled with sweet fruits his father asked him to pick up.

               “You’re plenty fun!” Chanyeol protested. Kyungsoo paused for a moment, putting the apple silently into his basket before nodding.

               “Fine, but you should come to mine. My sister is out today anyways, and I can navigate it a lot easier.”

               And that was how Chanyeol ended up at Kyungsoo’s for the first time, looking around the pristine little apartment in awe. It wasn’t horribly different from his own, besides the massive wall of trophies displaying all of Kyungsoo’s achievements since he picked up his sport. Chanyeol immediately wandered over and began examining each one. “I hate that cabinet,” Kyungsoo sighed as he trailed after Chanyeol, feeling comfortable enough in his own house to fold up his white cane. “It’s like I’m trying to brag to everyone who comes in our house – but my sister insists on keeping it up. She says I have reason to brag.”

               “You do,” Chanyeol nodded quickly, his eyes scanning over each little placard. “You’ve won so many races!”

               “Well yeah,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I had a point to prove,” he sniffed.

               “Yeah?”

               “I went to a school with all 'normal' kids,” Kyungsoo said simply. “I was the only person in the school with any sort of disability – and when I said I wanted to join track in elementary school, I was laughed at. So, of course I had to be the best to prove everyone wrong.” Chanyeol laughed – it was a very Kyungsoo way of thinking.

               “You definitely proved them all wrong,” Chanyeol nodded.

               “Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said suddenly, making Chanyeol look at him more intently. He felt like the other was going to say something important. “Why do you talk to me like that?”

               Chanyeol blinked. “Like what?”

               “You speak to me like I’m a child,” Kyungsoo said, tilting his chin slightly up to Chanyeol, making it feel like they were making eye contact.

               “I… I don’t try to-”

               “I get that I’m blind but I’m not an idiot.”

               “No, Kyungsoo, I swear that’s not-”

               “Everyone always seems to talk down to me, like I’ve got a mental disability rather than a physical one. I’m just as smart as everyone else, even if I didn’t go to university. You can have a normal conversation with me – you don’t have to act like I’m a kid, or feel like you’re walking on eggshells. It seriously pisses me off when people-”

               “I’m deaf,” Chanyeol could tell he shouted that one.

               Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed in his confusion. “You’re deaf?”

               “Yup,” Chanyeol said, suddenly feeling small. “One hundred percent deaf – born deaf, so I’ve never been able to hear in the past… so I speak funny. I’m sorry,” He said, hanging his head. “I didn’t mean to talk to you strangely.”

               “Wow,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Now I’m the asshole.”

               “No!” Chanyeol said quickly, reaching out to pat Kyungsoo’s shoulder gently. “You’re totally fine! People don’t always notice because I don’t really want people to.”

               “Why don’t you speak sign language?” Kyungsoo asked.

               “Because no one else does,” Chanyeol said without hesitation.

               “But wouldn’t it be easier?”

               “But then I couldn’t talk to you.”

               Somehow, after that, they became a lot closer.

               Every day Chanyeol would find himself over Kyungsoo’s house, and then Kyungsoo eventually wading his way into Chanyeol’s home and making himself comfortable on Chanyeol’s large couch and chatting with his sister and mother whenever they were around. Months went by like this, until Chanyeol had a friend he was close enough to that he could actually close his eyes without fear of seeming strange when he didn’t respond to Kyungsoo saying something, a friend where they could just lay around in silence (or, silence for Kyungsoo, it was always silent for Chanyeol) or even take naps together. Chanyeol didn’t think much of it until his sister brought it up.

               “Where’s your boyfriend?” She asked, plopping down next to Chanyeol with an ice cream in her hand to ward off the disgusting heat that had enveloped their little town.

               “Who?” Chanyeol blinked at her and blushed slightly. He had never really come out to his family – they had just suddenly gotten the memo to ask about boys and boyfriends rather than girls and girlfriends.

               “Kyungsoo, duh,” she rolled her eyes dramatically and turned to face him. “He’s been over here every day for a month.”

               “Ah,” Chanyeol nodded. “He’s at a tournament for the next few days.”

               “So, he is your boyfriend.”

               “I didn’t say that,” Chanyeol said, bringing his eyebrows together.

               “You didn’t correct me though,” she pointed out.

               “I didn’t know who you were talking about!”

               She tilted her head back and laughed – Chanyeol always figured he looked the same way when he would laugh. “Is he your boyfriend then?”

               “Of course not!” Chanyeol huffed, crossing his arms. “He’s my best friend.”

               “Uh huh,” his sister giggled, reaching over to pinch his ear until he knocked her hand away. “You should ask him out.”

               “What?” Chanyeol shouted, the tips of his ears turning red. “Why would I do that?”

               “Because,” She shrugged, getting to her feet. “He looks at you just like you look at him – and he’s blind, so he can’t even really look at you. That takes real love to have that facial expression without your eyes doing the work for you.” Chanyeol was left opening and closing his mouth, trying to formulate a response, as her back walked into her own room.

               Chanyeol couldn’t even say that she was wrong, because she was completely right. Chanyeol really liked Kyungsoo in a way that was definitely not a best friend’s way. He had felt the butterflies eating away at the lining of his stomach ever since he laid eyes on the petite little brunette and saw his beautiful pink lips, his beautiful little button nose, and his beautiful, big doe eyes flitting from side to side. He was lucky Kyungsoo was blind or the other would have noticed ages ago the way Chanyeol stared at him constantly, intently, trying to hold onto every word the other’s mouth shaped, every facial expression he made, every little detail of everything that made him Kyungsoo.

               “How do I ask out Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked shyly leaning against the door to his sister’s room. She glanced up from her laptop with a grin.

               “Come have a seat, baby brother, and let Noona help you out.”

 

               It was a hot day when Kyungsoo returned from his tournament – a four day long extravaganza in the city. He could feel his clothes sticking to him like a second skin, and he kind of wanted to tear his hair out if it would just make him a bit cooler. The second he walked through the door he slapped on the air conditioner and set himself right in front of it, closing his eyes and feeling the chilly air whip his hair around as it cooled him down. He knew Chanyeol would want to know how he did though, so grabbed his phone and shot the other a message, holding the phone up to his lips so he could say the message aloud for it.

**From; Ksoo**

**To; Channie**

_I just got home, tournament went well, feel free to stop by._

               As if on cue, he could hear loud footsteps tromping up to his front door within minutes. “Come in!” he shouted without thinking before raising himself up and running to the door. He grinned at Chanyeol’s heavy panting and greetings at returning home. He always imagined the other like a puppy – a Great Dane puppy, since he knew the other was a good head taller than him, but a puppy all the same – and the panting was making his mental image even clearer. “Did you win?”

               “Of course,” Kyungsoo laughed, reaching out to where he could feel Chanyeol’s presence in front of him. He patted the other lightly on the chest before waving him inside.

               “Are you just saying that or did you actually win?”

               “I would never lie about winning,” Kyungsoo shrugged. He rummaged through the duffle bag he had brought to the tournament and back and held up the gold trophy he had been awarded for coming in first at the end of the bracket. Chanyeol ooh’ed and awe’ed appropriately as he twisted the gold statue back and forth in his hands.

               “We should celebrate!” Chanyeol said after a few moments of silence.

               “Yeah?” Kyungsoo could feel himself smiling – something he found he did a lot more when he was around the other. “What should we do?”

               “Let’s go out to dinner,” the other said immediately.

               “Dinner?” Kyungsoo questioning, thinking on the fact that it was only three in the afternoon and definitely not dinner time.

               “Like a date,” Chanyeol said, trying to keep the peppy sound to his voice but Kyungsoo could tell his confidence had dropped from the beginning of the sentence to the end by the squeak that ‘date’ was.

               “A date,” Kyungsoo stated.

               “Yes,” Chanyeol said slowly.

               “You want to go on a date?”

               “Yes,” Chanyeol repeated. Kyungsoo could hear when he took a hesitant step back. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, we can still just go out to celebrate or-”

               “No, I want to,” Kyungsoo nodded. He was surprised how even his voice came out with how much he wanted to throw up because _Chanyeol just asked him out on a date holy shit._

               “So we can go out for dinner?” Chanyeol squeaked. Kyungsoo laughed and nodded.

               “Yes.”

 

               Going out with Kyungsoo was a lot like being Kyungsoo’s best friend. Their first little dinner date was slightly stilted and awkward until they both broke down laughing at how stupid they were being. After that, it went back to being pretty normal, but now when Kyungsoo didn’t feel like using his cane he would hold Chanyeol’s hand rather than the crook of his elbow, and Kyungsoo began learning sign language. “I should learn how to communicate with my boyfriend in a way that’s easier for him,” he has stated simply when Chanyeol asked him what he was doing when he did a butchered sign of ‘let’s eat’ one day at lunch.

               Also what was different was that Chanyeol couldn’t stop announcing that Kyungsoo was his boyfriend. “I’m picking up some flowers for Kyungsoo – my boyfriend,” he would tell the lady at the flower stand. “I’m going over my boyfriend, Kyungsoo’s, house,” he would announce to his sister and mom even though they very well knew who Kyungsoo was. “I’m buying this sandwich for my boyfriend,” he giddily told the boy at the cash register who kind of looked like he wanted to die. He just couldn’t get the word ‘boyfriend’ out of his vocabulary.

               The first time he kissed Kyungsoo was arguably in his top three favorite days of his life – and he was pretty sure not many things would bump it out of the list. It was a little awkward, but also surprisingly not.

               “I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Kyungsoo has said suddenly one day while they were watching a movie – Chanyeol describing to his boyfriend that the main protagonists had finally kissed. “What’s it like?”

               “Kinda weird,” Chanyeol hummed, thinking back on the one person he had ever kissed which was a girl in his middle school who felt sorry for him at a dance. “Really wet.”

              “Wet?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him and Chanyeol grinned to himself at the expression. “I think you were doing it wrong.”

               “Probably, I was like, twelve.” Kyungsoo laughed at that.

               Rather than it being awkward because of prepubescent hormones and being confused over why he was kissing a girl when he definitely liked boys, this kiss was awkward because Kyungsoo jumped about a foot in the air when Chanyeol first leaned in. “You need to give me some warning,” the boy whined, his sightless eyes glaring at Chanyeol as they flitted over his face.

               “Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled before cupping the brunette’s face and leaning in, letting their noses touch first before slotting their lips together.

               Kyungsoo’s lips were exactly how Chanyeol always imagine they would be when he would stare at his boyfriend’s mouth as they chatted. He felt a little bad that the other couldn’t see his intense, slightly creepy stares, but it let him learn every little detail of the other’s face. He always figured the smaller’s lips would be plump, soft, if not a little chapped from how much he would chew on his bottom one, and taste as good as Kyungsoo’s hair always smelled. And Chanyeol was completely right – though, they tasted sweet like the candy they had been snacking on rather than the same fruity smell he was thinking of. But they were just as firm yet soft as he wanted them to be, and it made Chanyeol let out a sigh of contentment before pressing forward more, tilting his head to the side to be able to feel as much of his boyfriend as he could. He could feel Kyungsoo’s sharp intake of breath, his hand suddenly coming up to squeeze tightly at Chanyeol’s bicep. When he pulled back he smiled at Kyungsoo’s eyelids at half-mast and the pleased smile on his kiss swollen lips. “I think you’ve gotten better since you were twelve.” Chanyeol howled a laugh.

               After that first kiss, the two couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other. Kyungsoo was constantly reaching up on his tiptoes to place a sometimes-well-aimed peck to Chanyeol’s lips or cheek, and Chanyeol couldn’t wait to pull Kyungsoo close and kiss him breathless anytime they were alone.

               “Can you two get a room?” Chanyeol’s sister rolled her eyes from the kitchen, looking at the two boys who were tangled up in each other on the couch.

               “You’re just jealous you haven’t found a boy who will date you!” Chanyeol called after her, getting an annoyed glare over her shoulder. He grinned at her before looking back to Kyungsoo and kissing his forehead.

               “She’s right,” Kyungsoo said after a moment.

               “Are you trying to lure me into your room?” Chanyeol raised an eyebrow out of habit before letting it drop. Kyungsoo smacked his chest.

               “How long do people usually wait to do that?” Kyungsoo asked. It was such a Kyungsoo question.

               “It depends on the couple..?” Chanyeol guessed after a moment. “We don’t have to do things that are usual for everyone.”

               “Hm,” Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “Then let’s do it now.”

               “Now?” Chanyeol sputtered, staring at the smaller who was nodding. “Kyungsoo no.”

               “Kyungsoo yes.”

               “Shut up,” Chanyeol rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t think so.”

               “Why not?”

               “Kyungsoo you’re blind.”

               “Oh so I can’t have sex because I’m blind? That’s bullshit and-”

               “ _And_ ,” Chanyeol shouted over him, cutting him off. “I’m deaf – I don’t know if this is going to affect things or not.”

               Kyungsoo paused, seeming to consider this. “We’re a very weird couple.”

               “You’re just now figuring this out?” Chanyeol laughed.

               And that’s how they found themselves in Chanyeol’s room awkwardly groping at each other and trying to figure out how to go about giving each other a hand job as a first step. “It’s strange,” Kyungsoo said after Chanyeol’s hand slid past the hem of his pants. He immediately paused, looking at Kyungsoo in confusion. “I guess it does make it weird cause I can’t see you.”

               “Do you want me to do something differently?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly.

               “Don’t take your hands off me,” Kyungsoo said after a second. “Like, when you move them, keep them on me so I know where they are. It’s a bit shocking when they move around so suddenly.” Chanyeol hummed in acknowledgment before continuing the southward glide of his hands.

               He really wished he could hear the gasp that obviously came with the little breath of air on his neck and the surprised look on Kyungsoo’s face as his hands slid around to knead at the flesh of his ass. Chanyeol grinned, “Is that okay?” Kyungsoo just nodded and another puff of breath was against Chanyeol’s neck when he pulled him closer until their hips were pressed together. Chanyeol was going solely based on instinct and vague stories is friends had told him of their hookups, but he figured he was doing okay with the slow grind of his hips and keeping his hands solidly on Kyungsoo’s backside. Kyungsoo leaned up to press a panting kiss to Chanyeol’s jaw, or he meant to go for his lips, but figured giving Chanyeol a hickey would be more fun when he found himself close to the other’s neck.

               Hesitantly, Chanyeol skimmed his fingers over Kyungsoo’s hips and let them glide over his boyfriend’s member. He could feel the shuddering breath Kyungsoo took, and the obvious intake of breath that had him pulling his lips and teeth away from their assault on his throat. Chanyeol couldn’t help how fucking endearing he found it that he could so easily wrap his palm around his boyfriend’s dick entirely – he couldn’t help that he liked boys who were tiny in height which usually came with tiny in that department.

               He chuckled slightly at Kyungsoo’s sudden realization that he should probably be returning the favor as he shucked off Chanyeol’s pants and reached inside of his boxers without any preamble. Kyungsoo glared at him with pink cheeks before wrapping his hand around Chanyeol and matching the other’s slow pumps. Chanyeol moaned shortly at the initial contact, letting his eyes flutter closed as he tried to keep his pattern rhythmic. When he opened them again he noticed his boyfriend’s lips moving. “Hm?” He hummed, hoping it came across correctly because it probably sounded more like a moan than a noise of question.

               “How the hell do you hide this in your pants?” Kyungsoo breathed again, his eyes still glued to where his hand was stroking up and down Chanyeol’s length. He couldn’t help laughing.

               “You’re just small.”

               “You’re just a giant.”

               “This is true.”

               It wasn’t nearly as romantic as Chanyeol thought it would be – like in movies or books or even porn sometimes when the lovers come together in a moment of passion or some shit. It more involved him feeling Kyungsoo’s body tighten suddenly before he came, and Chanyeol wished so desperately he could hear the wrecked cry that obviously came from the other’s lips, and then Chanyeol finishing himself off because Kyungsoo seemed to forget what he had been doing. But, Chanyeol discovered Kyungsoo got very cuddly when he was satiated and sleepy, and found his arms full of a squishy boyfriend who smushed his face against his sternum until they both dozed off.

               Apparently, just like kissing, this set off a flood gate in Kyungsoo. Chanyeol laughed at him every time they were alone since he seemed to constantly be trying to get Chanyeol’s hands on him or shove his own down the taller’s pants. “It’s fun,” Kyungsoo said simply at Chanyeol’s chides. “Plus, it’s not something I have to see to be able to experience.” Chanyeol stopped laughing after that and let his boyfriend drag him in anytime he felt like it.

               Although they got strange looks from strangers, and even friends and family, when people realized they were a pair of gay guys where one was blind and one was deaf, they both couldn’t imagine dating anyone different. “We understand each other,” Chanyeol had explained to his extended family when they came to visit. No one else in his family was deaf, no one else he knew in general was deaf. “Even though it’s two different things, we just get it when the other us upset about something.” Like when Chanyeol’s friends from high school invited him to a concert and still didn’t understand why he was hurt by the invite, and he spent the afternoon sulking under his covers. Or the multiple times Kyungsoo would be asked to go see a movie (in the theater rather than on the comfort of his own couch with his boyfriend whispering what was going on in his ear) or just to generally “look at this!” People were never conscientious of them, and it got old. When they were together, they knew they were with someone else who _gets it_.

               So, Chanyeol understood what Kyungsoo meant when he explained that sex was something he was excited about because it was an experience that the two of them could do together that didn’t need to be altered for them. Sure, Chanyeol still constantly wished he could hear the sounds he was pulling out of Kyungsoo, and he was sure Kyungsoo wished he could see Chanyeol during it, but mostly it was their bodies speaking to each other and seeing each other.

               “I want to go all the way,” Kyungsoo said sternly, grabbing Chanyeol’s face away from where he was biting a hickey into his neck to make sure he saw his words perfectly. Chanyeol still stared at him dumbly. “I. Want. It.”

               “Now?” Chanyeol blinked.

               “Now.”

               “But-”

               “Chanyeol why?” Kyungsoo whined, flopping back on the pillows beneath him and pouting. “I did a bunch of research-”

               “Do you mean you watched gay porn?”

               “No, idiot, I actually looked stuff up,” Kyungsoo smacked him on the head. “And I want to do it.”

               “Do I not get a say?”

               “Of course you do,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I just dunno why you don’t wanna fuck me.”

               “Soo,” Chanyeol groaned, resting back on his knees and scrubbing his hands over his face. He could tell he was red up to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t understand how his boyfriend could be so blunt about this type of stuff. “I do want to, I’m just…”

               “Nervous?”

               “I get stage fright.”

               “Yeah I know, your mom showed me the play you were in when you were a kid.”

               “Don’t bring that up, I’m not gonna be able to even get a boner if I think of that.”

               “Chanyeol,” Kyungso whined, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Please? Can we at least try? If you don’t want to we can stop.” Chanyeol pursed his lips and thought for a few moments, staring at his boyfriend’s big doe eyes that were flitting through the air and the pout on his already pouty lips.

               “Fine,” he sighed, his stomach doing flips inside of him.

               Chanyeol slid Kyungsoo’s boxers down until he was completely bare, considering they had already been making their way to their usual handjob/blowjob, and let Kyungsoo shove his off much more forcefully. The smaller pressed his palm against the side of Chanyeol’s neck, his silent gesture to let the other know he wanted to kiss. Chanyeol smiled to himself before leaning down and slotting their lips together, letting it start slow and sweet as he lazily moved his mouth against his boyfriend’s, but it soon became more teeth and tongue than anything, and Kyungsoo’s hands squeezed at the flesh of his arms. Chanyeol let his hands skim over Kyungsoo’s slim waist before sliding down his thick thighs.

               Luckily they had already gotten lube to make the slide of jerking each other off easier, cause Chanyeol did not think a first time with a guy would be pleasant without it. He could feel Kyungsoo tensing beneath him, his nails digging further into his skin to urge him on. Chanyeol couldn’t help biting his lip to hide his smile – he thought it was kind of hilarious how much Kyungsoo discovered he liked Chanyeol’s fingers inside of him, but also horribly adorable.

               He coated the digits in a generous amount of lube before circling the pink rim, feeling the release of a shaky breath from the boy beneath him. He felt Kyungsoo instantly relax as he press forward, breaching the initial ring of muscles before letting the finger slide in to the knuckle. He watched Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter and chest speed up as he added on after another, letting them stretch and pump inside the other.

               And _oh man_ did he wish he could hear that cry that Kyungsoo always made when he finally found his sweet spot. His face always contorted in such a specific way, with his head tilted back into the sheets and his eyes squeezed shut – it was beautiful. Chanyeol took in each of the details of his face, the sweat glistening on his neck, down to the perfect curve of his spine and finally to the milky thighs bracketed around him. Chanyeol couldn’t find a single thing that was flawed on this boy’s body.

               “You good?” Chanyeol whispered against where he was pressing kisses to the other’s knee.

               “Y-yeah, I think I’m stretched,” Kyungsoo gasped, having to repeat himself when Chanyeol couldn’t make out what he was trying to say. He pulled out his fingers and slicked himself up before looking warily down at the other.

               “You still want to try?”

               “Yes.”

               “You’re sure?”

               “Chanyeol, _yes_.”

               The initial slide in knocked the breath out of Chanyeol and he kinda felt like his dick was never going to be able to come out it was being squeezed so tightly. He rubbed circles into Kyungsoo’s hips until the tension left him and let Chanyeol bottom out completely inside of him. He shivered with stimulation – it was even better than the one time Kyungsoo had successfully deep throated him. He hadn’t realized his eyes had closed until Kyungsoo kicked his leg and repeated himself, “Chanyeol, _move._ ”

               He didn’t need to be told twice.

               He was shaky at first, randomly thrusting in without any sort of rhythm, but eventually they got into a pattern that had Chanyeol’s head spinning. He loved the pink dusting over Kyungsoo’s chest, and the way his arms tightened around his neck to tell Chanyeol he had hit that little bundle of nerves inside of him, and the way he breathed heavily against Chanyeol’s neck so he could pretend like he was hearing the little moans being ripped from his mouth. He sped up his thrusts, smirking to himself in satisfaction as those little breaths sped up with him and blunt nails dug into the back of his neck. He watched as Kyungsoo’s lips formed his name and various swears and ‘oh god’s. He wanted to see those words spilling from his lips forever.

When Kyungsoo’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging hard on the strands, Chanyeol looked just in time to see the look on his boyfriend’s face as he reached his climax. The sudden tightness around him ripped a noise of surprise from Chanyeol and suddenly his own was crashing down onto him.

Kyungsoo was much more cuddly after sex than after a handjob.

               After a few moments of heavy breathing and Chanyeol gingerly pulling out, Kyungsoo reached up and patted his cheek and pointed to his lips, making Chanyeol know it was something important. “I love you.”

               “I love you too,” Chanyeol whispered back.

               “Do you?”

               “Of course,” Chanyeol furrowed his brows. “Why wouldn’t I?”

               “Honestly, I always figured I wouldn’t get married, let alone have a boyfriend.” Chanyeol could feel the hums of vibrations against his chest where Kyungsoo was trying to paste himself to his skin.

               “Why would you think that?”

               “You don’t really hear of blind people having happily ever afters,” he sighed. “Name a blind character in a Disney movie, or a book, or _anything_.”

               “I feel that,” Chanyeol hummed.

               “So I’m glad I found you.”

               “Am I your Prince Charming?”

               “Oh hell no,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Definitely my Aladdin – Prince Charming sucks.”

               “True, him and Eric – like, they’re so boring. But, Aladdin?”

               “Aladdin is hot,” Kyungsoo shrugged.

               “I was always a fan of Naveen,” Chanyeol said after a moment.

               Kyungsoo sat up slightly, staring at him with his sightless eyes. “Who the fuck is Naveen?”

               “The prince from Princess and the Frog!” Chanyeol whined. “Did you not see it?”

               “Fuck no.”

               “It’s so good!”

               “Is he hot?”

               “Of course,” Chanyeol laughed. Kyungsoo fell back down onto his chest with a content sigh.

               “Then I guess you can be my Prince Naveen,” Kyungsoo mumbled.

               Chanyeol just smiled and tipped Kyungsoo’s head back to be able to press their lips together. Even if they were a little bit of a strange couple, Chanyeol thought they were actually pretty perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!! <3


End file.
